1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an X-ray examination apparatus including an X-ray source for generating an X-ray beam, an X-ray detector facing the X-ray source for recording an X-ray image, and an adjustment-control means incorporating a memory for storing values of imaging parameters. The invention also relates to an adjustment-control for use in such an X-ray examination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray examination apparatus of said kind has been described in the European Patent EP 0 220 501.
An X-ray examination apparatus as described in the cited reference comprises an adjustment-control means incorporating a memory-means for storing values of imaging parameters, in particular a preset sequence of positions of the X-ray stand corresponding to a sequence of X-ray exposures. Each of the exposures pertains to imaging an object, notably a patient, employing a different angle of irradiation of the object.